Restless
by kira66
Summary: Did Frodo make the right decision when he left with the elves? Read and find out.


It has been five years since the last of the elves had left Middle Earth. It also has been that long since the Fellowship of the Ring broken up, for good. Each member going about their separate lives. 

Merry and Pippin living near each other in the Shire with Sam and his family just a few Hobbit holes down in Bags End which was left to Sam when Frodo departed for the undying lands.

Aragorn and Arwen ruling over the kingdom of Gondor with their son, Eldarion. Who had his mothers beauty and his fathers personality.

Legolas and Gimli were still close friends and often visited each other. Both would soon be heading for the Undying Lands. Gimli was allowed to cross over the seas do to his title of Elf Friend, in which he got during his time in the Fellowship.

Now this brings us to the last of the Fellowship. Frodo and Gandalf. Whom left with the last of Lord Elronds elves. Gandalf seemed to of adjusted well to being away from Middle Earth. But Frodo missed it. He missed his friends. No matter how many times he told himself that it was the right decision, he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. There had to be another way. Another way of keeping the new era safe without being forced to leave everything that you knew and loved behind. He couldn't understand it. But maybe it wasn't for him to understand.

The Undying Lands were both beautiful and peaceful. Birds were always singing, flowers were always blooming. It was a place to bring peace to a wary soul. But Frodo couldn't stand it much longer. He had a longing that was building up inside of him. A longing to see the outside world. The world away from this bright and cheerful prison.

At this moment our little Hobbit was staring out the window of his small cottage which was located by the river. It was a beautiful night but it was always beautiful out, night or day. His gaze was directed to the stars above. He was so content in staring that he didn't even hear his visitor entered and place a thin hand upon his shoulder. Stirring him from his thoughts. His gaze slowly moved from the stars to his visitor which turned out to be Galadriel, former Queen of Lothlorien. "My Lady." He bowed his head in respect before searching her face for the reason of her visit. Not able to find it speaks once again. "Is there something that you needed, My Lady?"

Galadriel smiled at the Hobbit. "Nay. Do I need reason for each visit? Or maybe I am bothering you?" She teased lightly. Over the past five years Frodo had been accepted into the elven community and into the lives of many of the elves.

Frodo shook his head, his brown curls bouncing with the movement. "I grow restless, My Lady. When Gandalf first told me of this offer, I was ecstatic. Another adventure for me to experience. Anything would of been better than sitting around the Shire and waiting for my time to expire. But now I seem to regret my hasty decision." He let out a frustrated sigh and stood, pacing. His choice wasn't hasty in the eyes of those around him. It took many years for the Hobbit to come to a decision but he felt like it wasn't time enough to fully explore his options.

The elf watched Frodo with understanding in her eyes. Frodo was a dear friend, now more than ever. Ever since her departure from Lothlorien/Middle Earth and separation from her husband, Celeborn, whom chose to stay behind instead of making the trip west. She had been longing for someone to talk to. And she found that longing disappeared when she was around Frodo. "Please. You will wear a hole in the floor. Sit. And maybe we can think of an idea to help with your restlessness."

"I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing and knowing nothing of the outside world. We've come here to die. I know all about that now. But when will that be? This is the land of immortality and by my looks, it's true. I still look the same as I did five years ago." He let out a sigh and sat back down, resting his head in his hands. "What have I done?" He whispers, looking up and locking eyes with Galadriel. "What have I done?" He mumbled again, never taking his eyes off her. He wanted to but it felt like something was drawing him to her and then he heard her voice inside his head.

"All will be well, young Hobbit. You must have faith in yourself and those around you. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, Aier." (Your heart is that of the lion, short one.). Her voice echos inside his head. She already knew that he could understand elvish, that is why part of it was in such language. She was testing his skills. "You braved a journey that all others would of turned from and yet you pace like a caged animal rather than a honored guest of the Elvish people. I guess Hobbits are full of surprises." She smiled once again.


End file.
